Many children's websites exist which host activities that are intended for children's age groups, for example, children in the 3- to 13 year-old range or older. These activities can be carried out by other people of various age groups, but are often tailored towards things that will be found interesting by the specific age group or demographic.
The assignee of the present application, GANZ, hosts the website webkinz.com. A detailed description of this website is found in copending application Ser. No. 11/027,647, filed Dec. 30, 2004, the contents of which are herewith incorporated by reference. In general, this website is intended for children, for example children who are younger than 14, and hence the games and activities on this website would likely be found most interesting by those children.